Bella Gets Her Smile Back
by MyLittleBlueBird
Summary: Bella is feeling down one afternoon and is sick of dwelling on Edwards absence, so she goes to visit Jake. Jakes not home, but his father, Billy Black is, how does he help Bella get her smile back? LEMON, strong M!BellaXBilly, Oneshot.OOC!


**Bella gets her smile back**

_A little lemon between Bella and Billy, If you don't like it then don't read it!_

* * *

><p>Bella lay sprawled across her bed her mahogany hair a mess around her as she wondered for the umpteenth time what she had done wrong? She'd been so in love with Edward and he'd just up and left her, throwing her into this all consuming depression. Bella hated feeling weak, feeling so alone and unwanted, but no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't pull herself out of this black hole of despair. Her stomach twisted uncomfortably as his perfect porcelain face filled her mind. After all that he'd put her through how could she still love him? The only person who'd been able to bring her even close to smiling since he'd left had been Jake. As her thoughts grew increasingly morose the pale girl decided that maybe a visit to La Push would be good for her, it'd at least get Charlie off her back- he'd been up to "check on" her three times already, and she didn't know if she could stand another one of his worried looks.<p>

Bella sighed loudly, pushing herself off her bed and grabbing her jacket and keys off the floor before walking briskly down the stairs. "I'm heading out to see Jake", she called as she headed for the door.

Charlie popped his head around the corner, eyeing her carefully before giving his only daughter a pleased smile. He liked Jake, he thought the young Quileute man was a much better match for his daughter.

"Ok, just make sure you're careful driving out there", he told her, his face concerned. "The road gets real slippery this time of year".

Bella rolled her eyes and gave her dad a soft, rarely seen smile, "I'm always careful Dad, I'll see you when I get back".

Charlie had been right, Bella thought as she drove slowly down the winding road that lead to the small Quileute reservation, the road was slippery as hell today. Meaning she had to drive a lot slower than she would have liked, it took her half an hour longer to reach Jakes, small, red house than usual. Eventually though, she pulled her beat up truck into the Black's over grown driveway.

She swung open the door of her truck, causing it to squeak noisily and announcing her arrival to the Black house hold, well if they hadn't already noticed the loud rumble of the trucks engine as she'd pulled up. Her boots crunched loudly on the gravel path as she tromped up to the front door, reluctantly she pulled her hand from the warmth of her coat pocket and banged it loudly against the cold wood.

She heard someone holler from within the house, and it wasn't long before the front door flung open and she was greeted with the ever cheerful face of Jakes dad, Billy Black. He gave her a warm smile, "Bella! What can I do for you?"

She smiled back at the wheel chair bound man, "Hi Billy, um, is Jake home?" She asked, peering past him into the small, cluttered, house looking for any sign of her tall dark headed friend.

Billy gave her another soft smile, concern touching his features as he noticed the dark circles under her eyes and the way she wrapped her arms tightly around herself. "He's actually out at the moment, sorry Bella", he told her, watching her carefully as though she might break at any moment.

Bella hated it when people looked at her like that.

"He might be awhile, but you're welcome to wait inside until he gets home", Billy told her kindly. "I was just about to have a cup of coffee myself if you would like one".

Bella sighed, smiling softly at the older man and nodding gently, "That'd be good thanks Billy", she said, following him into the small kitchen and shutting the door behind her. She took of her coat and placed it on the back of one of the two chairs that sat around the dining table, thankful to be out of the biting cold.

"So, Bella, what have you been up to lately?" he asked her politely, handing her a cup of steaming hot coffee and pulling up beside her at the table.

She took the cup, thanking Billy and tacking a long sip of the scolding hot liquid, enjoying the feeling as it slid down her throat and warmed her from the inside out. "School mostly", she told him easily. "I've got a few projects due in and I'm trying to finish them off".

He nodded thoughtfully, "I wish I could say the same for Jake", Billy chuckled. "All that boy is interested in is cars, cars, and more cars", Billy joked.

Conversation flowed easily from there and Bella was surprised at how easy the older man was to talk to. She thought that maybe it was because she'd known him so long, he'd been friends with Charlie since forever, and Bella had regularly visited the Black family with her father on her visits to the area as a child. The two discussed everything from her school, to teenagers and their attitude problems these days, Billy telling Bella she was the most mature young woman he'd met in a long time.

She chuckled inwardly as she remembered the juvenile crush she'd had on Billy Black when she was a child, he hadn't been in a wheel chair then, but looking at him now Bella decided little her had good taste. Billy may be older now, but he was still very handsome. His thick dark hair was shiny and long, flowing out from underneath his always present cowboy hat, and his dark russet skin was floorless, looking as soft as silk. His dark eyes watched her closely as she listened to him tell her another fishing adventure he'd had with her father, he laughed as he recalled Charlie losing his footing and ending up in the water. His laugh was nearly as mesmerizing as his voice.

Bella thought is mouth was prefect and as time went on she wondered if his lips were as soft as they looked, so full and perfect looking, hiding that amazing smile that he shared with his son. That of course lead onto other things, she noticed how strong his upper body looked, his arms muscular beneath his blue shirt. She was surprised that she was so attracted to him, and found herself hoping that Jake take a lot longer to return home.

They were discussing the recent cold weather when Bella wondered exactly how much Billy was affected by his diabetes, she was curious about certain parts of his anatomy in particular... she really wanted to ask, but knew that would be inappropriate.

Billy continued chatting as he moved to clean up their now empty cups, reaching for Bella's pale blue mug.

"Oh no, I'll get them", Bella smiled, picking up her own mug and standing to reach for Billy's red one that was sitting on his lap, which was now visible to her as he'd wheeled himself out from under the table. Unfortunately, Bella wasn't the most co-ordinated of girls and as she stood her foot tangled with her chair, sending her tumbling onto Billy and her mug smashing to the ground.

"I-i'm sorry" she stuttered from her new seat on the dark headed man's knee, looking down in horror at the shattered mug. She looked towards Billy's face, about to apologise profusely and jump from his lap when an urge hit her.

Bella knew she shouldn't, her dad would kill her and Edward would be so disappointed. His lips were so near to hers and she realised how close their faces were together. Swallowing nervously Bella decided she didn't care. She just had to know if those smooth talking lips were as soft as they looked. Charlie and Edward could just stick it.

Her hand reached out and stroked the stubble on Billy's cheek, he'd frozen completely now. His eyes watching her carefully as she leant towards him, she took his silence as a good sign.

Very slowly the young woman closed the distance between them and slid her lips gently across the older mans. She was happy to discover they were every bit as soft as they had looked.

He didn't react at first, but slowly he started to unfreeze, his lips moving gloriously against hers as the kiss heated up, leaving Bella panting for more.

His tongue flicked out and traced along the seal of her lips, begging for entrance. She didn't refuse him, and as his tongue stroked her own and their saliva mingled, she couldn't help but feel how right this was.

She pulled away from Billy and twisted herself in his lap so she was straddling him. "Billy", she purred, nibbling gently on his ear lobe and making him moan, "I've been wondering, can you still make love?"

The older man grinned impishly, swatting her playfully on the rear end as his dark eyes appraised her heatedly, "Why don't you just keep trying me and find out?"

Bella moaned loudly as he took one of her breasts in his large hand, kneading her carefully before leaning down and trailing wet kisses down between her cleavage. God, this man was all kinds of talented, Bella was starting to feel a little out of her depth.

Not to be out done by Billy's talented hands, Bella moved her own small hand down his chest, flicking him a mischievous smile before unbuckling his jeans and dipping her hand into his underwear. He groaned loudly, cursing as she wrapped her small hand around his pleasantly solid member. Bella grinned, mystery solved.

She started moving her and up and down his firm shaft, pausing only to allow Billy to pull her woollen skivvy over her head so she could better access her perky breasts. He teased her through her pretty pink bra, nibbling and sucking her until she was moaning his name, begging him for more.

She worked him furiously, loving the animalistic noises leaving his mouth as she did. Knowing that she could have this affect on someone made her felt more powerful than she ever had in her life.

"Bella, I'm getting close", he growled in between ragged breaths. "I want to lose myself inside of you", he whispered as he unclasped her bra and tossed it carelessly to the floor beside the forgotten mug.

She was panting as she removed her hand from him, loving the feeling of his mouth on her bare skin. If his hands were talented then his mouth was doubly so. Her heart was hammering in her chest as she stepped back off him, kicking of her jeans and socks. He was watching her with those chocolaty eyes, his hand stroking his member at the sight of her naked self.

"And the panties", he growled, nodding towards the light pink underwear. She blushed but did as she was told revealing to him her moist lady regions.

"Good", he groaned, revelling in the sight of her pale skin, "Now get back here".

Billy had worked his pants and underwear down around his ankles, leaving him naked from the waist down and putting his erect member on display for her, it stood proudly at attention, pre cum dripping down his long shaft as he continued to palm himself.

Bella smirked mischievously, shaking her head and moving to stand behind the wheel chair. "I'd prefer a little more privacy Billy", she told him. Dropping a soft kiss on his head and pushing the chair into the small bedroom. Once she was there, the door shut behind her, she sauntered back towards her lover.

She winked at him before dipping her head down and licking off the milky liquid from around his shaft, his cock twitched under her tongue and his sharp intake of breath and the gentle curses he began muttering let her know she was doing a good job, she'd never been so glad for Jessica constant recount of her and Mikes endeavours.

"Oh God, Bella" he moaned, his voice low and husky "Get up here woman".

She smiled at him innocently, loving the way he was drinking in her naked form, and straddled him once more, her dripping folds tantalisingly close to his throbbing meat sword.

"I need to be inside of you Bella", he moaned, giving her a questioning look as he guided himself to her entrance. He took the toe curling kiss she gave him as confirmation and slowly sunk himself into her waiting love tunnel. She was so tight, sheathing him perfectly as he filled her completely. He could tell by the grimace on her face that she hadn't done this before, and he gave her an encouraging smile, stilling inside of her and allowing the little minx to regain her composure.

It didn't take very long.

Bella started to move, slowly at first, increasing the pace as they both started to groan loudly. She thrust feverishly, her hips moving against his deliciously, making Billy grunt and tighten his grip on her narrow hips. All that could be heard in the room was their stifled moans and the slap of skin on skin.

Billy was losing it, and he could tell by the pace of her hips that she was too, it was just a matter of who finished first. Billy grinned up at his lusty eyed lover, her young body coated in a sheen of sweat from their love making and started using his arms to help her thrust, lifting her then slamming her back down across his trembling length.

She was screaming now, hollering his name as she rode him. He was so close...

She came first, her eyes rolling back in her head as she came. He followed her closely, pulling out of her quivering insides and releasing his seed over the soft skin of her abdomen with a curse.

She spoke first, "Wow... that was, great", she managed to get out as she peeled herself off her lover.

He grinned up at her, reaching across and wiping the sticky white liquid off of her with his hand, wheeling himself over and cleaning his hand with a tissue from his bed stand, "I've still got it", he told her with a wink.

She chuckled, rolling her eye as she walked past him out the door, "I'm going to get dressed".

Billy watched her leave, his ever watchful eyes loving the sway to her hips as she strutted down the small hallway of his home. He to redressed himself before wheeling himself back down to the kitchen where he found the redressed Bella picking up the last pieces of the shattered mug.

She turned to face him after she had disposed of the last pieces of the blue ceramic, a frown on her pretty face, "um... sooo-"

He cut her off with a wave of his large hand, "Don't worry Bella", he chuckled heartily. "I know this was a onetime thing. I won't tell anybody if you won't", he promised.

She looked relieved, "thank you Billy, she told him softly.

"Well then, that son of mine still hasn't turned up", he sighed, rolling into the kitchen. "Coffee?"

She grinned at him cheekily, "that would be great".

When Jacob strolled in a half hour later, a goofy grin on his face, and found his father and Bella sitting at the dining table drinking a cup of coffee, he didn't suspect a thing. He failed to notice the knowing smiles they shared and the impish wink his father flicked the dark headed girl as she left the house later that afternoon.

* * *

><p>Bella gave her father a grin as she entered the kitchen, dropping her keys onto the bench and stealing a piece of popcorn out of the bowl he was carrying, "What would you like for dinner dad?".<p>

Charlie smiled warmly at his daughter, "just whatever you're cooking up Bells, I'm not fussy" he told her. As he sat in the living room, watching news with his bowl of popcorn, Charlie Swan decided that he was going to have to thank that Jacob kid one day, because whatever he'd done, he hadn't seen his daughter this happy in a long time.

He sighed and closed his eyes, listening to the sound of his daughter moving about in the kitchen, humming as she worked and for the first time in a long time, he felt content. Everything was right.

* * *

><p><em>Tell me what you think! Any requests for my next pairing?<em>


End file.
